A prior art will be described hereinafter referring to FIGS. 1 to 3. Generally, a weather strip installed to a door opening 1, a trunk portion 2, etc. is composed of a U-shaped grip part 21 and a hollow seal part 22, and the grip part 21 holds a flange 3 formed along the door opening 1, etc. A metal insert is embedded in the grip part 21 in order to improve a holding strength of the grip part 21 against the flange 3.
Further, a weather strip 20 comprising the metal insert 23 is formed by a die molding and the die molded parts are connected to parts formed by an extrusion molding, since corner portions thereof cannot be formed by the extrusion molding.
However, since the insert embedded in the grip part 21 is made of a metal, the weather strip 20 becomes heavier, and such is undesirable in achieving weight reduction of a car. It is also undesirable in productivity since it requires a process of embedding the metal insert 23 in the grip part 21. Further, a weather strip 20 comprising the metal insert 23 therein easily rusts and it raises a problem in safetiness in a installation operation.
Further, the weather strip according to the prior art has a drawback in molding operations as the corner portions thereof are die molded and are connected to extrusion molded parts.
This invention is invented in view of those drawbacks, and it is an object of the invention to provide a weather strip for a car which does not comprise a metal insert, thus, it is superior in productivity, it does not rust and it is highly safety in an installation operation. Further, it is another object of this invention to provide a molding method of a weather strip easily operated.